Secrets Forever Left Untold
by Miss Shelia Foxx
Summary: He tortures himself with the thought of her. He knows he shouldn't, but he cant stop. One-Shot. Octavian/Reyna


SECRETS FOREVER LEFT UNTOLD

Even though he hates to admit it, he knows he's not a hero He's no superman, swooping over buildings, he's just a measly son of Apollo (and not a very good one at that) not some son of Jupiter. He isn't the spitting image of Jason Grace (he's sorry to disappoint). And even if you manage to get him confused with Jason, just look by his side. No girl, no Jason. Besides, the Minerva kids have looked into it, humans were simply were not meant to fly, the birds were. It goes against all the rules of physics. He watches as she continually deifies these rules over and over. But he might as well be a bird, he finds himself floated dazed and star-struck when she smiles. A grin of his own is dancing loudly on his lips and the unspoken words of her song are left plastered on it. The beat gets going when she draws near, his heart going _boom boom boom _like a bass drum. When she says his name (and _gods_, is he addicted to that melodious voice) his heart goes into its own little tap dance routine fast, resonant (he's surprised she never heard it), and completely driven by attraction and a fiery undying passion for the girl in purple and gold.

He never knows what to say. That's another thing that makes him and heroes so diverse, the heroes always know the exact right thing to say. So perfect, the girl's mouth goes smashing into theirs. She's familiar with his face, leaving red mark after red mark, but it's better than nothing. His brain never functions properly around her, she's like his alcohol, messing his with his mind. All of New Rome would have to admit he is a natural speaker. His voice is as powerful and commanding as it is believable and convincing. But when he's around her, he falls into pieces. he desperately wants to impress her, make her see that he's more than just a lousy Augur, and is worthy of her precious time. Time and time again the hands on the clock spin round until he's late, out of time. He observes the golden sunset through bleary tear-stained eyes, mumbling her name with quivering lips until the night over looms him, turning him into nothing more than a silhouette. A shadow in the gently woven cloak of night as the darkness lulls him into bed. His bed is beginning to seem as a worthless possession to use to occupy his room, he is left tossing and turning all night in a tear-stain break-down, letting all of the emotions bottled up ever so securely expel out into the open as the thought of her begins to consume him. His tears one by one slid down, coating his pale face and shattering like glass against the hardwood floor

He'll wake up on the floor in the early morning the next day, feeling miserable as always, but miserable hung around him so often he considers him as close friend, one he can rely on, on that will consist to liger about invariably. At points, like when he sees her side by side and hand in hand with Jason, miserable's companions, vexation and agony linger around as the persist to eradicate his already bruised heart into infinitesimal fragments gradually, so he can endure every pierce cut of heartbreak. She might as well take a knife a wretch it into it, twist and then just leave him there to bleed, the pain she causes on his damaged heart. He manages to coat over the dark black hurt with vibrant lies and accusations, like claiming his dislike for her. It pains him as he guiltily **bestows his fabrications about her upon his fellow Romans. Its for a good reason though, his heart is already injured enough, why spill his guts to her only to have him turn him down? Everyone knows she would, too. Why would a girl, as stunning and drop-dead gorgeous as her go out with someone as ugly and horrendous as him?**

**No matter how much it hurts, it's the honest truth and he cannot deny it. She so alluring, with those enticing, **abstruse,dark** coffee brown eyes, that he continues to find himself immersed in day after day and haunt him night after night.****. Her features are brilliantly carved into lovely ivory skin with her lovely red heart shaped lips he desires so intensely to connect with his in a never-ending kiss. He's the exact opposite of her with skin so snowy, it appears sickly and nearly translucent. His features are roughly shaped, like they were formed by an inferior sculptor. He wonders if she was elected praetor just because she was so lovely. Jason was fine looking too, they were the perfect pair, the Venus girls giggle. He loves Venus, with prayers and sacrifices to her he might have a chance with Reyna. That thought is constant, wrapping itself around is his mind a disorientating his cruel and ugly reality. These days, delusions are the only way to escape reality, his most despised enemy. All that reality does to him is abuse him and confirm his worst fears; he is fallen in a impossible love and there is nothing he can do to change that.**

Slowly he starts to disappear; day after day he continues to slip away from reality, which used to have such a strong grip on. He's breaking apart on the inside, desperately attempting to keep his outside appearance from crumbling to dust. He's losing his grip on that, too, with every stutter and every slip up, he's wasting away his gift. But how could he not try to catch her eye? How could he not stare at her? She was perfect. The girl every other girl wanted to be. He didn't want to be her, though. He wanted to be **_with_**** her. But it was so unbearably impossible. So he takes his final breath that day knowing forever he will love her and she'll never know (no one will) these secrets left untold.**


End file.
